Electronic devices usually store confidential data such as account information in components of the electronic devices. In order to prevent an unauthorized person from accessing the components storing the confidential data, the components are located in a sealed housing. However, the housing of the electronic device must be opened in order for a service technician to repair or replace any components when maintenance of the electronic components is required. As a result, the housing can be opened by anyone to access the electronic components storing the confidential data and tamper with the confidential data.